Eon of Darkness
by EnderCreeper11
Summary: Eon of Darkness is a Sequel to Betrayal of the Dark Eon, by DiamondFury99. I do not own that story, and have permission to publish this from the original author. Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I definitely do not own pokemon. I never have, and probably never will. In the off chance that I do end up owning pokemon, Ash would win the next league he enters.
1. Chapter 1

The Story So Far: After Ash loses the Kalos League, he returns home to the Kanto Region. However he is shocked by his friends who turn on him. Even his partner Pikachu leaves him. Only Serena and His Kalos Team stay with Ash. Shortly after he leaves on his Talonflame with Serena, he is teleported to the Hall of Origin in which Arceus and 9 other Legendary Pokemon join Ash and Serena. They are also Given Eon-Formes by Arceus, allowing them to take the forme of specially colored Latios and Latias respectively. After 5 years of training at Mt. Silver, Charizard and Bayleaf rejoin them "Claiming to have been under the hypnosis of the traitors". Ash and Serena also get married in secret. During this time, they "Trade" Serena getting Hoopa because, Hoopa liked Serena alot and Ash Getting Mewtwo, because of prior events. (Mewtwo lifted Ash's memory block allowing him to see why he wanted to go with Ash more than Serena, Serena saw it and was shocked.) They enter the PPL together 2 years after the prior part, "Making a comeback", and using only 1 Pokemon in each match, Serena using Hoopa and Ash using Mewtwo, they completely destroy the competition. Also, they adopt a little girl named Juli. 3 years later they are talking about how to get back at the Traitors. At this point Juli is 10 years old.

Now the continuation; Eon of Darkness:

Ash and Serena in there Eon-Formes are atop Mt. Silver again, beside their Legendary Friends. Though it is hard to tell who is with who, It is clear that Ash had, Arceus, Latias, Mewtwo, Yveltal, and Manaphy and Serena had, Latios, Diancie, Jirachi, Hoopa, Xerneas. At the Moment, Arceus, Mewtwo, and Yveltal were Training with Ash in his Eon-Forme; Serena was also Training with Diancie, Xerneas, and Jirachi; Hoopa was having fun making mischief, with Manaphy, and the Eon's Duo were playing with Juli and her Eevee. Everything was going good, but then Arceus stopped moving, and just looked up at the sky to See 2 pokemon Descend.

It was Celebi and Dialga. They said something in telepathy to Arceus, and Arceus responded.

"What was that about?" Ash asked the Alpha Pokemon

"It is something that only you and Serena should hear" Arceus responded, "I assume Juli will be fine with Latios and Latias for a bit."

"I'll take care of it," Serena said, "Juli, Arceus needs to talk to me and Ash, just stay with Latios and Latias ok, we will be back soon"

"Ok," Juli Replied.

Ash, Serena, Mewtwo, Hoopa, Ash's Lucario, and Arceus all teleported. They arrived in the hall of origin. It was a familiar site as Ash and Serena had been teleported there whenever something important comes up.

"I have been told by Dialga and Celebi, that your friends are not betrayers, but something big is involved. Something that they are not even aware of. As far as they know, they really think of you as a loser." Arceus gave the news pretty quick "But a dark force is manipulating them, as they manipulated your pokemon."

"That explains with Pikachu left with them" Ash and Serena both say.

"This dark force, is not supposed to exist. According to Celibi, it just started to exist 10 years ago, just after you lost the Kalos League, but it did not exist until Last Night. It is from outside of our Space/Time Continuum. " Arceus Said

"Space/Time Continuum?" Ash and Serena both replied

"Yes, as you know I created Dialga and Palkia, They represent Space and Time. But what they really control is the Space/Time Continuum. While time flows through space, what occurs does occur, and has occurred. What should occur in the future, will occur. But Time is like a river, If you disrupt the current, it ripples into the past and the future. Something, or Someone from another reality disrupted the Space/Time Continuum, and is making your friends betray you, except for your kalos pokemon and Serena. For what Purpose, is not known, but it is not a good purpose I can tell you that. Your friends should not have betrayed you, and were never meant to betray you as far as the chain of events is concerned. I have a power to briefly glimpse into other timelines, and can see that you are supposed to save an entire region, and the world from a disaster. Unfortunately, because your friends betrayed you, that is not likely to occur. In fact, Celebi said that because the Betrayal, you will not be able to stop the disaster and it will destroy the world" Arceus Explained "This force is called The Aura Anti Guardians"

"Anti Guardians?" Ash Asked " I have heard of Aura Guardians but not Aura Anti Guardians"

"About 1300 years ago, The Aura Guardians had a major Civil War. The Anti Guardians said that there Aura Abilities should be used to control the people of the world, while those who Remained faithful to my teachings about Aura said that Aura was only to be used to help people and should only be a weapon of self defense or the defense of others" Arceus Continued "The Anti Guardians and Aura Guardians called and said that they could continue only if they remained nonviolent, the Anti Guardians accepted because they were losing badly. It was kept for about 300 years. Then 1000 years ago the war happened that got the Kingdom of Rota caught in the middle. So Sir Aaron used his Aura to help Mew calm the empires. After his the Anti Guardians started to rally again and the War began again. This time no Truce was called and both sides annihilated each other, taking most of the Kalos Region with it. The Ultimate Weapon Settled the war when AZ used it to revive his Floette. Both sides were decimated. Except for 1 child of the Aura Guardians. An unborn child, Sir Aaron's Son and your Ancestor Ash."

"My Ancestor, that means that I am a descendant of Sir Aaron." Ash Realised what this means "But you said that Sir Aaron's Son was the only survivor. How could an Anti Guardian be controlling my friends?"

"The answer is that this Anti Guardian is from another timeline, Some Extremely Powerful Aura Guardians have the ability to move through time. This one caused this timeline to happen" Arceus replied


	2. Chapter 2: The Quest for the Guardian

Chapter 2: The Quest for the Guardian

"So how do we get to this Anti Guardian?" Ash asked Eagerly

"Slow Down Ash" Serena stopped him

"To get to him is one matter, but to defeat him should be easy. Unfortunately, he is outside our space time continuum. Neither Dialga nor Celebi can reach him there as they can only travel within our continuum. However, the way he is messing with the timeline is the way we can attack him. We just need a really powerful Aura Guardian, or 2, or even 3 works." Arceus said

"But Since my Ancestor was the last Aura Guardian, Where are we going to find 2 Really powerful Guardians" Ash Questioned

"Your Ancestor is the Answer, we are going to the Tree of Beginning to revive Sir Aaron and his Lucario." Arceus Respond  
"Thats a great plan, except for one thing. Ash told me that Sir Aaron and Lucario are dead. They gave up their Aura to Mew." Serena said.

"Not dead, just suspended. They need there Aura replenished. They are trapped in a frozen state. Not alive, not dead." Arceus said

"Ok and how do we replenish their aura?" Ash was not really convinced

Arceus Responded by Using Aura Sphere but dissipating it.

"You are going to replenish their aura?" Ash and Serena Asked

"This is a matter of you and your friends. 5 Years ago I pledged to help you get back at the traitors, now I am going to help you get back your friends" Arceus replied "We should return to Mt. Silver."

The world to Ash and Serena went black as they teleported.

There vision refocused and they were back at Mount Silver.

" _You should learn to use Telepathy to 'whisper' a message to a particular person or group of people."_ Arceus said, but only to Ash and Serena. " _Focus on a single person or Pokemon and use telepathy normally, but don't lose Focus"_

" _Got it, that was easy"_ Ash Said to Serena and Arceus.

"Juli, we are going somewhere. We have learned about a threat to this world and we need the help of a friend" Serena Said

"Can I come" Juli Asked

" _She is 10 years old, we can't say no"_ Ash telepathically said to Serena

"Ok you can come, but stay close to Latios ok" Serena replied

Serena and Ash Transformed into their Eon-Formes and Latios and Latias both Joined them, with Juli Riding on Latios. The Triangle on both Serena and Ash's head glowed and all 4 of them Mega Evolved. The Rest of the pokemon returned with only Arceus flying beside them. They Flew at Kanto, to Cameron Palace or rather to the Tree of Beginning. They landed near the entry and Mew flew out to join them.

"I assume you are here for Sir Aaron and Lucario" Mew said in Telepathy

"Yes we are" Ash and Serena Said

Ash and Serena Transformed back into their human formes. Juli got off of Latios.

"Latios Stay close to Juli, this is not a place I would like you to get lost in." Ash said to both Latios and Juli

"Ok" Latios said via telepathy and Juli also said.

"Mewtwo Come out, " Ash Said calling Mewtwo

"Mew" Mewtwo said as it appeared

"Mewtwo" Mew responded

They just stared at each other in silence for a bit

"It's been a long time" Mewtwo finally broke the staring contest

"It has" Mew said "What is passed is passed, Speaking with Dialga should have taught you that"

"I guess so " Mewtwo said

"Mewtwo, we will need your help. Use your Psychic Powers to make sure we are not followed." Ash Broke there blank scare "I know your past but I am sure that you two can work together

"Allright, I will ensure no one follows us." Mewtwo said  
" _I thought you wiped his memory of that incident"_ Mew said internally to Mewtwo

" _I did, but I lifted his memory block"_ Mewtwo replied to Mew

The walked to the heart of the tree when Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. Then he fired a blue energy bolt at a figure that was right behind us. The Figure Raised his hand and Deflected the Psy Strike back at Mewtwo, only dealing double the damage. Mewtwo collapsed

"Mewtwo" Ash Said

Ash Fired a Luster Purge at the Figure, this time it was deflected at serena. Luckily Latios canceled it with its Luster Purge combined with Serena's Mist Ball.  
"Who is that?" Serena asked.

The answer was a purple Aura Sphere that Completely knocked out Mewtwo

"That can't be, its the Anti Guardian" Ash and Arceus both said.

Just as the Anti Guardian Was about to finish Mewtwo he froze then dissipated. Celebi and Dialga were standing in the place of him.

"We cannot allow his interference in your plan. We will watch for temporal intruders." Dialga said

"We got your call for help 2 hours late, but traveled back in time to stop him" Celibi said

"Huh so we were going to call for help" Ash Said, " Does not seem like that was very likely."

He got a Glance from Dialga that had facepalm written all over it.

The Moved along after Serena used Heal Pulse on Mewtwo twice. About 20 minutes into the Tree, a Small White Pokemon with a Paint Brush like tail dipped in green paint Poked its head out and wandered over to Ash. It said something that Arceus Translated

"I saw you battle, and I tried to sketch that move you used, Luster Purge."

Smeargle fired a Energy Pulse that was just like Luster Purge.

"Thats amazing, but how could you. Oh Right, my Pokedex" Ash Said

Ash Flipped open his Enhanced Pokedex and it read "Smeargle, the Painter Pokemon. Smeargle learns Sketch, which allows it to permanently copy almost any move. Smeargle is used by Painters to help them complete their masterpieces."

"Sketch eh, a move that allows the user to copy any move permanently."

Arceus continued to translate via telepathy "I want to get strong, can I come with you?"

"Sure Smeargle. Do you want to come with me, or Serena" Ash Asked

"You are strong, I want to come with you" Smeargle said, translated by Arceus

"Ok, Go Cherish Ball" Ash Threw the Pure Pink Pokeball. It did not even vibrate once before signaling that it had caught Smeargle. "Smeargle join us"

" _I like you Ash,"_ Smeargle said, Ash understanding

"So What other moves can you use, obviously Sketch" Ash said

"I can also use Dark Void and Overload" Smeargle said

"Overload? Ill check the pokedex" Ash said

"No data on move specified: Overload" The Pokedex had no answer

"It reduces my hp but maxes out my Special Attack. It's a lot like Belly Drum" Smeargle Explained

"Ah that explains it" Ash Knew Belly Drum.

"I also know Meteor Descent, but I don't want to use it. It takes a turn of semi-invulnerability then hits extremely hard, but I take too much damage from it."

The Group kept walking and finally made it to the heart. Arceus took the lead, and Summoned his Aura. It coalesced into a Golden-Yellow Aura Sphere which Was used to revive Sir Aaron. Following that Arceus revived Lucario. It took a while for the world to fall back into focus for them.

"What's going on, LUCARIO?!" Sir Aaron was the first to speak "What is happening, I was just here, and now you and these people Are? This is wierd."

"Ash? You're here, but how…" Lucario's Eyes fell to Arceus. "Original One, you honor us with your presence"

"Sorry for not seeing you right away Arceus" Sir Aaron also was surprised

"Now is not the time for that. Sir Aaron, am I correct in assuming that you can use the Temporal Gateway." Arceus asked

"Yes I can, but why" Sir Aaron Asked

"Ash, where is Pikachu?" Lucario Asked "You did not abandon it I believe"

"You know that boy?" Sir Aaron Asked, which was weird since he was about 22, only 2 years older than him

"Yes, I helped him get his Pikachu back from Mew and Then he helped me, stop the Tree of Beginning from Dyeing." Lucario Responded

"Please stop referring to Ash, as THAT Boy" Arceus said, Sir Aaron had not known Arceus to be as overprotective of anyone.

"Why are you protecting Ash" Lucario said

"Simply I am helping him, get his friends back" Arceus Said "Sir Aaron, can you teach Ash how to use his Aura and Eventually the Temporal Gateway?"

"I can but why? Wait you allowed yourself to be captured by a child" Sir Aaron was still not getting that Ash was 20 years old

"No, and his name is Ash. I went with him willingly." Arceus simply said "Can you teach Ash"

"Teaching him to use his Aura should be easy, IF he had already used it. I can teach him the Temporal Gateway but I am not going to, not even at your request" Sir Aaron Said

"Is this about Smite?" Lucario asked

"Don't even bring up Smite" Sir Aaron said and Even Arceus thought 'I should drop this'.

"Unless we can defeat this Anti Guardian, the world could be destroyed" Serena Blurted out "I could not care less about your history or about this Smite Character but if you can help Ash Defeat him, then do so"

"Ok, If his training goes well then I will consider it, but only because Arceus asked me" Aaron finally caved

The next 3 months were spent on Mt. Silver Training.


	3. Chapter 3: Aaron's Test

Chapter 3: Aaron's Test

-(A/N, "Speach" or "Telepathy", 'Thought' while out of quotes, " _Targeted Telepathy" or Pokespeak when not all of the people in the area can understand it._ )

After 3 months of very intense training Ash had learned all of the basic and intermediate Aura techniques. Aaron was not ready to teach Ash Advanced techniques, because although Arceus and Lucario trusted him, he did not. There was nothing else to teach Ash so he finally answered the question of 'Will you teach Ash, the Temporal Gateway'

"Ash, over the last 3 months you learned and mastered more Aura techniques that most Guardians learn over 3 years. I have considered teaching you the most advanced technique I know, the Temporal Gateway and have decided to test you to see if you should learn it."  
Sir Aaron Said "I have become familiar with this new time and say this. You may choose 1 region, and any long-term competition in that region, like the Pokemon League. You must then compete in that competition and all pre-requisites, using only 2 of your current pokemon. Only one may be a Legendary. I will follow you and Serena only to observe, not to interfere. If you can win that competition, I will teach you the technique"  
"Interesting, I approve this test with one side condition. I am not on Either of your rostors," Arceus said, "I wish to observe this test as well"

"Very well, I am going to do Pokemon Contests in Sinnoh" Ash said

"Pokemon Contests?" Serena Asked

"They are a variant of pokemon mini-tournaments, where you start with an appeal round then move onto several rounds of contest Battles. You have 5 minutes and have to make the battles as nice as possible, to score points. If your Points are greater than your opponents at the end of 5 minutes, then you win. The other ways to win are to KO your opponent, though that does not score many overall points, or to deplete your opponent's points to 0." Ash Explained

"That sounds cool, I want to join" Serena Said

"What about Juli, she should be starting her pokemon Journey by now" Arceus asked

"I want to compete in contests as well" Juli said, "They sound really awesome"

"Ok, so then Sinnoh it is. But remember, I am going to win the 5 ribbons needed to get into and win the Grand Festival" Ash Said Triphently

"Have you ever participated in contests before Ash?" Lucario asked

"A few times, once in hoenn, tieing with an old friend, you remember May, right? I also participated in 2 in Sinnoh, once making it to the quarterfinals, and the second in the Wallace cup which I made it to the Semi-Finals, losing to Zoey."

"I accept this, so Who will you take?" Sir Aaron asked

"That is easy, Mewtwo and Smeargle" Ash Said

"I'll go with Hoopa and Delphox" Serena said, "What about Juli? She needs a starter. And Technically Latios and Latias are ours so the can't come"  
"We can take her to Professor Rowan. She can pick one of the Sinnoh Starters" Ash Said, "Let's go"

"Last thing. Aside from using Aura Communication, you can use none of your Aura Powers. Targeted Telepathy is allowed also" Sir Aaron laid the final term.

After Sir Aaron said that, he got on Arceus, Both Ash and Serena transformed into there Eon-Formes.

"Bye Latios, bye Latias.", Juli Said

"Lucario, watch the others", Arceus gave him a mission

"No one will do anything to these pokemon." Lucario said

3 Hours later, they landed just outside of Sandgem Town, Ash and Serena Transformed back into their Human Formes. They walked onto Route 1 from the forest, and Ash showed them the way to sandgem town.

There first stop was Rowan Laboratories. A Scientist stopped them as they entered

"Hello, I my name is Ash, and I come from Pallet Town, could I speak to professor Rowan?" Ash Asked the Scientist

"Certanly Ash."The Scientist Turned and called "Professor Rowan a Visitor from Pallet Town has come, He says his name is Ash. He wishes to speak with you"

"Ash you say, Well I certainly have time for one of the three who Saved the Sinnoh Region" Rowan said

"Wait, are you THE Ash? As in Ash Ketchum from Pallet?!" The Scientist stared in awe

"Yeah, that was nothing, It was my Friends and my Pokemon that did the work" Ash Said modestly

"Yes Ash, what would you like to talk to me about"  
"You know Serena, of course. Anyways, the third with us is our adopted daughter, Juli. We are in Sinnoh and she is ready to start her pokemon Journey, I was wondering If we could get her Starter pokemon here?" Ash Said

"Sure thing. It just so happens that a new trainer is coming today. If she could wait until after the new trainer has picked, I would be more than happy giving her a choice between what is left" Rowan Said

-Time Skip, ish. Different dimension-

"I pulled you from your time to deal with a problem of mine" A Dark Booming voice said to 3 Mysterious Figures "You know Ash, right"  
"The Twerp. His pikachu is our Goal. Not to mention the fact that its power would greatly accelerate our task of the complete takeover of the Kanto Region and the world" The first of the three replied

"Pikachu" A Familiar Pikachu said in a Dark Voice

"Can it be? The Twerp's Pikachu?" The Second one, almost like a talking pokemon

"I, appropriated it from the one you call the Twerp. He is being tested by an Ancient Aura Guardian. He is going to attempt to win the Sinnoh Grand Festival. You are going to stop him using any means necessary. Am I understood" The Dark Voice

"Yes, There is no way I will lose in a contest to that twerp" The Third Figure Said.

"One more thing, You might want to use these"  
2 Aura Weapons Materialized. The First Figure picked up a Cutlass, and the Second Picked up a Scimitar.

"If you fail I will have to get Butch and Cassidy to replace you, understand"

"Yes sir, Sir M" All 3 said At once

"Now leave me; Jessie, James, and Meowth" The Figure called Sir M said

-Back to normal dimension-

-\\_/-

"Arean have you chosen who will be your partener" Professor Rowan asked  
"I have, I choose Chimchar" Arean Said

"Very well, Juli you may choose now" Rowan said

"I choose Piplup, It looks cute and Powerful. Like Latios and Latias" Juli Said

The Penguin Pokemon Puffed up its cheeks, but fell over.

"Good choice, I had a friend when I traveled in Sinnoh who started with a Piplup." Ash said Refering to Dawn

Suddenly the roof of the lab exploded and a Thunderbolt Crashed into the ground.

"What's Going on?" Ash and Serena asked

"Prepare for trouble, thats whats going on"

"Make it double, and you are going going gone"

"An Evil as Old as the Galaxy"  
"Sent Here to fulfill our destiny"  
"With Meowth, thats me"  
"To denouce the Evils of Truth and Love"  
"To Extend our Reach to the stars above"  
"Jessie"  
"James"  
"Whenever there is peace in the universe"  
"Team Rocket"  
"Will be there"  
"To make Everything Worse"

"You guys? I thought you quit Team Rocket" Ash Said

"Don't be fooled, these are from an earlier time and out of our Space/Time Continuum." Arceus said

"That explains the Motto, I have not heard that since the battle frontier almost 7 years ago" Ash replied

But there personal conversation was broken by Meowth shouting "Pikachu, Payback time, use Thunderbolt on the Twerp"

The Pikachu that used to be Ash's now looked more malevolent and fired off a frenzy of Thunder Bolts, 10x the strength of a normal Thunder Bolt.

"Smeargle Counter by using Dark Void"

"As if, Cacneta block it." James Shouted

"Seviper you to" Jessie Said

" _To late"_ Smeargle said

Smeargle Focused a ball of dark energy which casued all of the pokemon to collapse into a deep sleep.

"Use Overload into Luster Purge" Ash Commanded

Smeargle's tail Glowed Yellow and Electricity corsed through it. The excess of energy super charged the Luster Purge but damaged Smeargle. Then Smeargle fired an Energy Pulse at 4 times the normal power of Luster Purge. The beam separated and hit every single opposing pokemon, including Meowth All of the pokemon collapsed from the heavy impact and the beam then coalesced and hit the balloon which Exploded.

"This seems Deja Vu ish, like we have blasted off here before" James Said  
"I don't think thats possible" Meowth Said

"But" Jessie started

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" The Group said before disappearing.

End of Chapter 3. Note: I will be slowing down with chapters, because I am starting school tomorrow. (On Date of Chapter Published, 09/03/16). Yes I had Ash do Contests. A) I wanted him to have a challenge. I am not having him go into a League with Mewtwo Knowing Psystrike, Aura Sphere, Psychic, and Nasty Plot and a Smeargle knowing 2 of the most powerful moves I invented Meteor Descent and Overload as well as knowing Sketch and Luster Purge. B) He can't do Pokemon Showcases, that's Female only. C) I am not having him do a League, because that has been done to death. D)Ash is good in contests. He tied with a Semi-Finalist in a Grand Festival that was also a Quarter-finalist, and made it to the quarter-finals in the wallace cup in Sinnoh. He is an ok Co-ordinator. Also Yes I chose the battle frontier Team Rocket. I really like the battle frontier motto. Lastly, this will be more like the game then the Anime. This is in a set of realities where the mechanics of the anime are still there, but the game mechanics are more assertive. Levels are a thing as are the Special/Physical Split. For example, Smeargle is not going to go GOD Mode by Overloading into a Freeken Meteor Descent. Overload halves HP to Max Special attack (+12) and Meteor Descent is a Physical Move. Its also a contact and recoil move which returns 3/4s of the damage dealt as recoil. Some of my pokemon will appear as will some of my Mega-Evolutions. I am not keeping this in the canon pokemon multiverse.


	4. Chapter 4: Parting Ways

Chapter 4 - Parting ways

"Glad thats over" Serena Said "I did not need to know another motto"

"Actually that brings up some good memories, of May and Max, and Brock, and Misty, and Everyone else. Hopefully we can make some more like those" Ash said "And Besides, it's mostly a variation on the one that they used the most. That's the one you heard before we left Kalos"

"One more thing. Ash you might find this useful. It's a Torterradite, It is a mega stone for Torterra. Also Juli, you can have this Empoleonite. Also you can all take a Keystone. Including you Serena, unfortunately I don't have my Infernapedite, I gave it to the other trainer" Rowan Said "Here is a Fresh Set of Pokeballs and I am going to add the complete sinnoh pokedex to your upgraded ones. Juli here is your Pokedex, it will help you out"

The group accepted the items and said goodbye. They walked out of the lab and it left sandgem town onto route 202. It was not long before Juli said something  
"I think that travelling is a good thing, but If I follow you then Ill just be reminded of my friends." Juli explained "I want to travel on my own, if thats ok"  
"That's fine, but you should take this" Serena gave Juli a Town Map.

"I also hope I can run into Arean." Juli said

"Two things, Jubilife City is the place to register for the pokemon league if that's your intent, There is also a Contest in the Neighbouring Floraroma Town. Thats where you will need to sign up for contests." Ash Said "Arean is most likely going to the gyms, he seemed like a trainer more than co-ordinator."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Juli said as she ran off,

"That was wierd, lets head off into the forest, so we can catch some pokemon." Ash said

"Yeah, after Mt Silver, I think camping in the forest will be nice"

The head off into the forest. At this point, it was about noon and they were both getting rather hungry.

"I think we should break for lunch," Serena said "Ill get some fruit"

"Good Idea, I'll get water", Ash said "Mewtwo, Smeagle come on out"

"Hoopa, Delphox Join us" Serena called her pals.

"Amazing, you have a Mewtwo, and a Hoopa!" A voice cried out from behind a tree.

"Who ever you are, you should come out slowly." Ash Said

"Calling Hoopa Ring" Hoopa said to prove the point and a ring appeared right infront of the mysterious person's face.

The Person came out from behind the tree with a smile and his hands in an 'I surrender Pose'.

"I don't mean any harm" the Person Said

" _Mewtwo paralyze him with your Psychic"_ Ash said to Mewtwo

The Person Tensed up freezing in his position from the psychic power

"What do you want?" His voice changed from awe to terror

"For Starters you can tell us who you are" Ash Said, "Then you can tell us why you were following us"

"I'm Cameron, I am travelling in Sinnoh to learn about Mega-Evolution and Evolution in general. I just was seeing what you were up to. I saw your Key-Stones and I thought you could help me" Cameron said "Wait, your ASH?! I recognise you"

"Is there anyone in Sinnoh who does not know you."  
"Come to think of it, no one that I know of."

"Thats not it, I know you because of you being the pioneer of a powerful branch of Mega-Evolution with your Greninja. Where is it anyways"

Ash Tells the long story to Cameron

"Thats amazing and horrible at the same time. I am going to travel arround Sinnoh Competing at the Gyms, and eventually in the Sinnoh League." Cameron Said. "Would you mind letting me travel with you?"

"Sure why not" Ash Said, "Like I always say, the more the Merrier. Anyways we were just about to get lunch ready?"

"I have just the thing," Cameron took something out his bag that looked like a Pokeball. He opened it up and it turned into a table. Unfortunately, the table fell over because the ground was uneven.

"Huh, what's this?" Ash asked pointing to shimmering stone that was under where the table was.

"No way! That's a fragment of a legendary Mega Stone." Cameron Picked up the stone

He Pulled out a device that looked like a cross between a Dowsing Machine and a Pokedex and scanned the stone.

"No WAY! That's part of the Regigigasite that was shattered during the Aura War 1000 years ago. Imagine finding a fragment this close to route 202." Cameron was freeken out.

"So its a nice find for a Mega Evolution Expert like you" Serena said

"NICE?! Its more than nice, its…" Cameron was cut off by a familiar voice saying

"Prepare for trouble, you caught our bait like a fish"  
"Make it double, as that was our wish "

"An Evil as old as the Galaxy"  
"Sent here to fufill our destiny"  
"With Meowth thats Me"  
"To denouce the Evils of Truth and Love"

"To Extend our Reach to the stars above"  
"Jessie"  
"James"  
"Whenever there's peace in the universe"  
"Team Rocket"  
"Will be there"  
"To make Everything Worse"

"And you are?" Cameron Said

"Really? We just told you fine we will say it again"  
"Prepare for trouble you insulted us"  
"Smeargle use Luster Purge"  
"Hey, we aren't finished yet. Just make it double"  
"As you wish, Mewtwo use Psystrike"  
Team Rocket shot off into the sky.

"Who were those" Cameron asked  
"Team rocket. There bad guys who are also bad at coming up with motto's and battling" Serena said rolling her eyes at them.

"You there, are you Ash from Pallet?" A Mysterious Voice said

"Uh yes?" Ash Said

"I challenge you to a battle" The voice said

"I accept" Ash Jumped in

"Excellent, how many pokemon do you have?" The voice asked

"2" Ash answered "A Mewtwo and a Smeargle"  
"Intresting, 2v2 it is" Said the voice "My name is Sam and you are going to lose"

"Smeargle you up to going first?" Ash Asked

"Smeargle Smear" Smeargle answered

"Empoleon, appear" Sam said "You can go first"

"Interesting, Smeargle use Overload" Ash Commanded

Electricity Charged smeargle's special attack up while causing it to lose half its hp.

"Now Empoleon Mega Evolve" Sam commanded "Use Metal Claw"  
The Metal Claw struck Smeargle and it took quite a hit

"Prideful Focus is Mega-Epoleon's ability. It makes all Physical attacks Critical hit. Also, It will reduce damage it takes down to ¼ of its max hp if it is greater than that" Cameron Said

"Smeargle use Luster Purge" Ash Said

Smeargle Launched a Luster Purge and it hit, but despite looking like it did quite a bit, the attack barely fazed Empoleon.

"That Prideful Focus is Rather Powerful."

"Empoleon use Hydro Cannon"

Empoleon Summoned a Orb of Water and blasted it at high velocity. The attack collided with Smeargle and it collapsed. Smeargle was out.

"Smeargle return. Ok Mewtwo its your turn." Ash said calling Mewtwo "Mewtwo use Skill Swap"

Mewtwo focused and sent an Purple energy pulse at Empoleon, Empoleon was hit and a Blue energy pulse emerged from it and flew at Mewtwo. The abilities were switched

"Dang it," Sam said, Empoleon still recharging from the Hydro Cannon.

"Use Psystrike" Ash Responded  
Mewtwo fired a Blue Energy Ball that collided with Empoleon. Empoleon Collapsed from the attack. Empoleon was out.

"Empoleon come back. Alright then, go Staraptor" Sam sent out his next pokemon

"Staraptor use Brave Bird" Sam Commanded

"Counter by paralyzing it using psychic" Ash Followed his pattern

The Brave Bird did summon but it was locked by the psychic force.

"Psystrike then Aura Sphere" Ash Commanded

Mewtwo fired two of his most powerful attacks which took out Staraptor, almost

"Let go of Psychic and Dodge the Brave Bird" Ash Finished

After Mewtwo Released Staraptor it collided with a tree, the recoil finishing it.

"I lost, that is unforgivable" Sam said recalling his pokemon. You could tell he was not happy with them. Especially Staraptor.

Sam left in a hurry.

Author's Note: Yes I know Psychic does not paralyze but you can use telekinesis abilities to stop people from moving it's the same Idea here. Also, as for Team Rocket they are going to appear at least once a chapter from now on. Next time, Ash Catches his first of his new Sinnoh Pokemon.


	5. Chapter 5: The first Pokemon

Chapter 5 - The first Pokemon

Ash, Serena, and Cameron kept walking, but the forest was thickening

"Hey, wait a minute. Isn't this Bewilder Forest" Ash Asked.

"Yes it is," Cameron was scared

"What's the problem with Bewilder Forest?" Serena was confused

"Just the group of Stantler that Confuse people and pokemon." Ash and Cameron Said

Serena looked scared, as from living on Mount Silver, she knew how dangerous Stantler could be if they hit you with their confuse ray. They could trap you in your own reality.

"I think we should go around this forest." Ash said

Suddenly a single pokemon Walked up to the group. It was a Bidoof, but it looked different. It was lighter than a normal one.

"Huh it's a different colored bidoof." Ash said

He flipped up the pokedex and scanned the bidoof.

"Bidoof. The Beaver Pokemon. This Bidoof is shiny pokemon, which are extremely rare different colored pokemon. This Bidoof also has its hidden Ability Moody." The Pokedex said

Bidoof walked into ash and a pokeball dropped. It hit Bidoof in the head and the pokemon went inside. It did not even vibrate once, before bidoof was caught by Ash.

"Huh, what happened?" Ash Asked, "Why did Bidoof walk into me, and why is one of my pokeballs missing."

"Bidoof Was caught, by Ash Ketchum" The Pokedex said, confirming and registering the shiny bidoof.

"Ok then, so Bidoof caught itself..." Ash said, "So what does moody do anyways."

"It periodically raises a random stat sharply but lowers another." Smeargle, "That is also the hidden ability of some Smeargle. I wish I had moody ability. I am stuck with Own Tempo"

"I'm clueless" Cameron said "I have never encountered a pokemon with Moody."

Ash and Serena laughed keeping the fact that they can communicate with pokemon to themselves.

"Alright Bidoof, come on out" Ash Said

Bidoof seemed just as clueless as Ash. Suddenly a Starly flew out of the forest and smacked right into Bidoof. The Starly Turned and challenged Bidoof.

"Alright then. You want a battle, a battle you will get" Ash Responded.

"Bidoof knows Tackle." The pokedex said as ash checked its moves.

"Bidoof, use Tackle" Ash Commanded

Bidoof Tried to tackle Starly but it flew out of the way. Then Starly Flew at Bidoof and Gathered intense power.

"That's Brave Bird." Cameron Said

"Bidoof, dodge…"Ash Started

Bidoof Tried to move, but was hit head on. It collapsed from the impact.

"That was one strong Brave Bird" Ash Said "Let's check it"

"Starly, the Starling Pokemon. This starly has a hidden ability Reckless. Reckless boosts the power of Moves that cause recoil to the user." The pokedex replied

"Wow, thats a powerful Ability" Serena commented

"Ok, Mewtwo Can you finish this" Ash Said

"Step aside. I want to catch it." Cameron Said

"Ok" Ash replied

Cameron sent out his pokemon. A Torterra came out. Cameron lifted his keystone

"Torterra, Mega Evolve" Cameron Activated his keystone.

Torterra Mega Evolved. The Continent pokemon Grew bigger and the tree moved to cover its body. Its Armor Expanded and merged with the tree. It Finally roared.

"Torterra use Giga Drain"

The Starly flew fast and avoided the Move. It crashed into Torterra. Torterra took a big hit and some of its armor broke. However the armor regrew and Torterra Regenerated. As for starly, it was out. The powerful brave bird had knocked out the Starly.

"Go Pokeball" Cameron Said

The pokeball flew at starly and it went inside. The ball caught the Starling Pokemon after one vibration.

"Allright, I caught a starly" Cameron Said.

"Lets keep going. The Nearest pokemon center is 3 hours away." Ash exclaimed

"Jubilife City" Serena said

\- Location Skip.

"Chimchar use Mach Punch" a voice commanded

"Get out of there Cranidos" A second voice said

The Chimchar's priority on the Mach Punch allowed it to land before Cranidos could Headbutt pokemon collapsed.

"Cranidos is unable to battle, the winner is Chimchar and the victor is The challenger Arean." A judge declared

"This is proof that you beat me, the Coal Badge." The second figure handed Arean a badge.

"Well thats done. I am suprised you held up long against me." Arean said "Your not that good, if you want to be a gym leader you might think about not losing, Rorak"

The group kept walking arround the forest. But before they could get far, 3 familiar figures descided to drop in

"Prepare for trouble, its the end of the line"

"Make it double, and We're feeling fine"

"An Evil as old as the Galaxy"

"Smeargle use Luster Purge" Ash was about done

"Hey, not fair, Meowth" James said

"With Pleasure, Pikachu use Thunder Bolt" Meowth Commanded

"Why is that Meowth Talking, and why is it commanding another Pokemon" Cameron Asked

The Two attacks collided and canceled

"Thank you, now where were we" James finished

"Oh Yes, Sent here to fufill our destiny"

"With Meowth, thats me"

"To denouce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Whenever there is peace in the universe"

"Team Rocket"

"Will be there"

"To Make Everything Worse"

"You still did not answer my question" Cameron said

"Well if it is Ms. Sassy Twerp. Pikachu use Thunder Bolt" Meowth commanded

"Smeargle Luster Purge." Ash Countered the attack. "Now Overload and Luster Purge."

"Use your own Overload, pikachu" Meowth Responded

Both Smeargle and Pikachu used overload at the same time, but smeargle launched a luster purge.

"Use Thunder Bolt" Meowth declared his attack

Then Jessie and James Rushed at Both Ash and Serena, but they were holding Aura Weapons.

"Paralyze them, Mewtwo."Ash stopped them. He was ready to knock down team rocket with an Aura Sphere but Sir Aarons words stopped him "Aside from Aura Communication, you can use none of your aura abilities"

"Mewtwo use your Aura Sphere" Ash said to Mewtwo

Mewtwo Hurled an Aura Sphere at Team Rocket.

"Smeargle use Luster Purge" Ash Said to his pokemon "Mewtwo, use Psystrike"

The two attacks hit Team Rocket and all 4 of them Flew away.

Author's Note

Yes, Ash gets a Bidoof with Moody, Yes Cameron Gets a Pokemon before Serena, Yes Cameron has a Torterra, Yes Pikachu knows Overload. In my pokemon fan game the Pokemon that can get Overload are Wira and Evolved (Fakemon), Magnemite (And Evolved), Pichu (And Evolved), and Nosepass (and Evolved). Lastly I will be following Arean and Juli. You might be surprised next chapter as we see Juli vs Arean. Also can anyone guess the level of Cameron's Starly. If you PM me, or send a review with the level of Cameron's Starly then I will tell you something about Juli. You have until the next chapter gets online.


	6. Chapter 6: Juli vs Arean

Chapter 6 - Juli vs Arean

Author's Note: Because of me asking about people guessing the level of Cameron's Starly the A/N is at the beginning of the chapter rather than the end. Starly's Level is 37. Gratz to those who answered correctly. Also, this chapter will follow Juli not Ash or Serena. One more thing, there actually will not be any Fakemon, but I will include fan moves, Items, and Mega Evolutions.

The last 7 hours have been hard. 5 Trainers challenged me, and my Piplup has low hp. But I made it to Oreburgh City. It was worth it, though, I managed to catch a Geodude, and a Shinx.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Center. Would you like to rest your pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked

"Sure, here you go", I gave my pokeballs to Nurse joy, and she healed my 3 pokemon.

"Here, your pokemon have been restored to full health." Nurse joy said, returning my pokemon.

"Thank you" I replied.

I left the pokemon center, but before I could go any further, I saw a familiar face. It was Arean, he looked at me, and I looked back.

"Well, are you any better than you were back at Rowan's lab," Arean said, very smug.

"I don't need to be, I was much better than you all ready" I said, sure that my experience on MT. Silver, was 100x more than what he had.

"Then let's head into the mine, and battle in there." He Replied.

We walked towards the mine, and went in."

-Battle Start. Juli vs Area - 3 pokemon each, substitutions allowed, no time limit-

"Go, Shinx" I sent out my first pokemon

"Go, Mimikyu" Arean released a pokemon, called Mimikyu.

I had never heard of Mimikyu, so I check my pokedex.

"Mimikyu, the Mimic Pokemon. This pokemon is not native to the Sinnoh Region. This pokemon imitates pikachu, because it was lonely. Its disguise, caused people to love it, and it also acts as a Shield." The pokedex stated.

"Mimikyu, use draining kiss" Arean jumped in before I could put away my pokedex.

"That's not fair, Shinx use Thunder Shock" I replied.

Shinx's Thunder Shock landed first, but it had no effect. However, Mimikyu's disguise flopped over. Then Mimikyu landed its attack. Shinx collapsed just as easily as Mimikyu's costume.

"Shinx no!", I was startled that the attack was a 1 hit ko. The only other OHKO happened when geodude used Magnitude against shinx. Draining kiss is a Fairy-type move, it would not be super effective against Shinx. That must have been a powerful Pokemon.

"Looks like I defeated your Shinx in one shot. Bring out your next pokemon, or concede.", Arean said

"Go, geodude.", I was fazed by the power but I did not show any sort of fear.

"Geodude, use your Magnitude." Geodude smashed the ground, and it nearly dropped Mimikyu into fissure. It was Magnitude 10, the most powerful it could be.

Mimikyu nearly fainted from the attack, but survived. I was shocked that it survived Geodude's most powerful hit, but then I saw a special sash, a Focus Sash, appear; then break.

"Mimikyu, use Draining Kiss" Arean used the move that OHKO'd shinx. But Geodude had more training, since I used it in every battle after I caught it, because Shinx was unable to battle, so I did not doubt its endurance.

Mimikyu landed its hit on its target, and Geodude collapsed. But rather than getting up, Geodude fell, just like shinx.

"Its another 1 hit ko, your team must be insanely weak. Mimikyu was a present from a friend and is my weakest pokemon." Arean said.

I was shocked. If this was Arean's weakest pokemon, then I don't want to see the power of his Chimchar. But I still have my Ace.

"Go Prinplup." I sent out, the Prinplup that was my piplup.

"Interesting, so you evolved your piplup. Maybe, you are not as weak as I thought, Mimikyu turn your most powerful attack against, that prinplup. Use Thunder Bolt." Arean Said.

I was shocked, literally. An Electric Attack would really wound Prinplup. Possibly land a second OHKO move. But I kept my composure, "Prinplup, use Metal Claw."

That should defeat it, even if it restored hp from Draining Kiss, being a Steel-type move, which would be super effective against a Fairy-type like Mimikyu. The attacks collided with their targets. In the aftermath, both pokemon were knocked out. But since I had no more pokemon, and Arean still had 2, I had lost.

"Looks like a double KO." Arean said, "but you are out of pokemon, so you lose."

-Battle End; Result - Arean Victory -

"You are as weak as I thought, " Arean was very rude, "Go back to the pokemon center, and heal up your weak pokemon. Then go train up and get the Coal Badge if you want to challenge me again."

He just turned and walked away. I said nothing and ran to the pokemon center.

Another Author's note: Yeah this was a short chapter, and sorry about the lateness. I recently started school, and have had not inspiration about how to introduce the true Arean Character. So I decided to have him get a Mimikyu and for it to one hit ko every one of Juli's Pokemon. This chapter was my first attempt at first person POV (Being from Juli's Perspective), and uses a new battle format. Also, I only used 1 confirmed move of Mimikyu (Thunderbolt). It does make sense for it to learn Draining kiss, and if it does not, what the heck, its an AU in a Fanfiction. I can make Mimikyu learn whatever move it wants. Though I will try to keep it more or less canon. Expect to see some Fan made items in the next chapter (which will also be First Person), that are not mega stones. Also, It should be noted that Sam and Arean are brothers (Sam is 17 and Arean is 10.) and they are about as nice as Paul. They lived in the Alola Region moving to sinnoh when Sam turned 12. The mimikyu was Sam's, but is about level 17. It was a present for Arean for turning 10. To sum this chapter up, Arean is to Juli as Paul is to Ash. So yeah. Also, Juli will be doing Gym challenges, but then again Ash is doing Contests, so it's balanced. I just needed a reason to have Juli challenge the gyms, when her original idea was to participate in contests. The next time you will see juli, will be chapter 16.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Revelation

Ash and his friends Cameron and Serena continued to walk to Jubelife City, when a familiar voice spoke to him in his head _"Ash, Serena I need to talk to you"_ It was arceus. _"They should not know"_ Sir Aaron expressed his concerns about this, but in spite of this, Cameron appeared to freeze, as if time outside of the extremely local area that Ash and Serena were in was suspended. Arceus Appeared in front of them. "I strongly object to this course of action, but of course, I can't stop you." Sir Aaron stated "As such, if you wish, you may inform them, but not I". "They have the right to know", Arceus said, then turned to the two travellers, "As you know, a corrupt Aura Guardian caused the sequence of events we know today. I must inform you of something that was withheld from all of us except one, by that one" Arceus motioned to the Aura Guardian that was standing right beside him, "Sir Perfect Hair neglected to inform you, and until recently neglected to inform me, that when you defeat the corrupted Guardian, that the timeline will reset itself. It will not be that your friends leave the control of the 'Anti-Guardian', but that the control, will never have happened in the first place. And because of it, nothing that happened since that time would have actually occurred."

"So we would never have met", Ash put the pieces together

"Nor would any of your new friends" Sir Aaron finally spoke up, "This is why I did not tell him, and I knew that if I told you, you would have told him."

"And you were going to tell us when", Serena questioned the Guardian.

"When in my opinion, I felt you were ready. So I guess I should also reveal the true test", Sir Aaron decided to reveal everything (or almost everything), "It was not to see your skill level, but to test your kindness towards others and pokemon. As well as your ability to rely on your mundane skills against people like you or I. There is a catch to the temporal gateway. It renders your other aura abilities inert, except your heightened awareness, and your communication abilities. You will have to fight someone who can cut through the strongest material with a will, without the proper tools to do so. "

Ash did not even speak, but both Serena and Arceus could tell that Ash was angry. It was not that they knew him too well, but Ash (Attempted) to punch Sir Aaron in the face. But of course the rather composed Guardian simply evaded. Before it could escalate, Arceus reverted the space around them, but left Cameron in a state of Suspension.

"What else do you have to tell us," Ash shouted at the air before running off. Of course he knew the Arceus and Aaron were just Out of phase but, it was still weird. He ran off right into Team Rocket, who were having lunch. (The manipulated trio, not the good one)

The jumped up and prepared to attack

"Prepare for…"

"Smeargle use Overload, and Luster Purge" Ash simply did not have time for their motto, or them in particular.

The ground around them simply collapsed as the hyper amplified Signature move of Latios collided with it. They flew off faster than possible, seeming faster than light.

Other Realm. (Aka where Sir Aaron and Arceus are hanging out)

"I told you not to tell him" Sir Aaron stated

"He should have known" Arceus almost shouted, " And I can't really blame him for reacting the way he did, I want to just drop you into the distortion world now, but I am just barely restraining myself. Holding that kind of information is immoral."

"I knew this was going to happen, which is why I did not tell him, and I also knew you would feel obligated to tell him, which is why I did not tell you" Sir Aaron was pretty Adamant

"I am not obligated to him in any way, I helped him when he was in need, and agreed to continue to help him." Arceus was decently angry

There was a bit of a pause, and Lucario approched the group, he looked a little worried, for both the safety of his master, and for ash.

"Master, I should tell Arceus" Lucario said

"Tell me what?" Arceus looked at Lucario.

"You may not." Sir Aaron, also looking at Lucario, stated simply.

"If it is important to the mission, then tell me" Arceus was not that happy with our friendly Aura Guardian.

"As your master, I forbid you from telling Arceus" Sir Aaron, was not going to have this happen again, since it was because of Lucario in the first place, that Arceus even knew about the entire situation

-Flashback, a few minutes ago, same realm -

"Master he needs to know", Lucario said, " He deserves to know."

"If we tell him, it will compramise his judgement. The Corrupted Guardian must be defeated" Sir Aaron replied to his friend.

"What should Ash know", Arceus, being the all powerfull god (ess) it is, heard the conversation from the beginning.

-End flashback, still same realm-

Of course, Arceus did not like when information is withheld, since, he knows that Sir Aaron has a good reason, but that kind of information should not be withheld, either from Ash or it. So instead of going through the pointless exercise, Arceus contacted Latios, who was sitting, invisible on Mount Silver. Latios read Sir Aaron's mind and "Sight" Shared with Arceus, so everything that The Aura Guardian knew, he knew. Immediately, Arceus saw that Lucario could open the gateway, as well as Sir Aaron. It takes 2 Skilled Aura Guardian's to open the Temporal Gateway, and there were 2 that could. Of course, Arceus was furious, that he had lied, explicitly to both him and Ash, and he spoke up.

-Annother flashback this time about 3 months ago, this was after They Returned to Mount Silver, and in the real world -

"Can you and Lucario open the gateway" Arceus asked.

"I can, but Lucario cannot, so no." Sir Aaron replied, sending an Aura communication to Lucario, it was obvious to him that he was to keep quiet, but no one else caught it.

"Then can you train Ash to do so", Arceus asked as well

"I can, but I won't. The last person I trained to open the gateway, misused it. I will not make the same mistake again" SIr Aaron stated.

-End flashback, you already know how this goes through (if you don't why are you reading chapter 7, that was chapter 2, read the story from the beginning)-

"This test is terminated. I order you to open the gateway with Lucario, as soon as I tell ash." Arceus was about to destroy everything, but he just stopped himself. "I should banish you for lying to me, or to ash"

"Fine, but he still needs to train more. As I said, he will lose almost all of his special abilities, when he passes through the gateway, but the enemy is a high skill Guardian" Anyone could tell that Sir Aaron was not happy, but when Arceus orders you to do something, especially in that voice, you don't just disobey the order. Unless you don't value your existance.

"Very well", Arceus was still very angry, and it definately seems like he was withholding something, though he did not care enough to look into his head again. "We shall tell ash at once".

-Back in the real world-

Ash did not really know how to feel. He was simultaneously upset that he would lose his friends, and angry (no duh) at Sir Aaron for withholding something this important. Of course he would continue to go through with defeating the Corrupted Guardian, but was it worth losing all his new friends. Which was more important to him, his old friends, or his new friends. His thoughts were interrupted by reality shifting, and Arceus standing next to him.

"Ash, we have more to tell you, I just recently learned, that mister stupid face over here, blatantly lied to us. He could indeed open the gateway, back when we first asked him. So his _'Test'_ is terminated. We are returning to Mount Silver, where he is going to give you basic training in hand-to-hand combat against a Aura User, without using Aura yourself, then will open the dimensional portal." Arceus said, still pretty angry

Ash understood, and even though he could tell the anger was not directed at him, he was still pretty frightened. Would you not be, if the most powerful pokemon in existance was angry with someone within your general vacinity. Look what happened to the ground around team rocket. And that was a Luster Purge from a Smeargle (albeit at +6 Special Attack), imagine a Judgement (with STAB) from a Arceus. Ash used his telecommunication to alert serena. Then Ash called Mewtwo, and had him use Teleport. Serena did the same thing with Hoopa. They arrived back at Mt. Silver, and the rest of them showed up. Ash and Serena said absolutely nothing, nor did Arceus, or Mewtwo, Lucario, or Latios for that matter. There was nothing to be said

Sorry about the extreme lateness, but I had several things. A) School, I am in Grade 11 academic, and for half the school year, arguably the hardness Math Course in existance, followed by alot of work in my Chemistry and Physics. But I finally found time to write again. B) Writers block, how hard is it to rewrite Ash's Sinnoh Adventure, with 2 new Travelling companions, one of which is an OC. Also not to mention Juli's Adventure. C) I am working on a huge minecraft server, and am the (only) developer and network manager. The only time I had, for the most part, was working on that. This server is no pushover.

Yes, when Ash defeats the "Corrupted" Aura Guardian, the timeline will reset itself. Unfortunately yes, this means that no more Juli, but I have a plan for getting the legendary pokemon back onto Ash's team, and there will be an epilouge, which will explain things about Juli's Parents, in the reverted timeline. There will be a few more chapters, and I will also being doing a many part battle. Just a heads up, Arceus will Simutaniously summon all 18 plates, and reconstruct the perfect Jewel of Life, which is the most powerful item in existance. It is like the Jewel of Life from the movie, but is formed of all 18 plates (no duh), rather than just 5. It enables Arceus to Mega-Evolve. Oh and By the way, The Mega-Arceus, I created is more broken then Mega Ray. If you don't know how broken Mega Ray is, it has 180 in both attack stats, and can hold an item. Like in any game passed ORAS, A Dragon Ascent from a Choice Band Mega Ray is a Scary Thought. Or a Life Orb and Draco Meteor. Before Pokemon Bank Came out, everyone was rather scared of A Z-Draco Meteor, from a Mega-Rayquaza, but luckily for the Metagame, The Mega Evolution precidents Z-Move and prevents the Z-Move. So No Z-Move Mega Ray. But what is really a scary thought is Mega-Arceus. Its Typeless, with Wonder Guard. And it is not a 1HP Pokemon like Shedinja. Its Stats are 120/150/150/150/150/150. Lastly, The Jewel of Life acts like the ?-plate from Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum (except it does not turn Base-Form Arceus into Typeless), but Judgement is x1.2, and is Typeless. Techincally Typeless is a type, so STAB. Thats a Stab Boosted 120 Base Power Typeless Judgement from a Pratically invincible pokemon. GG. I don't know how long before the next chapter, but It involves ash teaching Smeargle Swords Dance, and training with Sir Aaron. Yes I (or rather Arceus) called Sir Aaron Sir Perfect Hair, and any Star Trek fans out there will get the reference. Also I did also call him Sir stupid face as well. Arceus was pretty mad at him.


End file.
